Bella Who ARE you
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: The volturie has gone but suddenly a man shows up, and he seems to know bella. Who is he and how is he conected to her? Will Edward be able to keep ahold of his love? why would he need to? So many questions...
1. Jeremy

Bella Swan stood at the edge of the crowd beside her husband Edward and her child renesmee looking out at the disappearing vulturie and sighed in relief.

"its all over." She looked to the owner of the voice and saw Jacob. He must have put some pants on earlier because he stood behind her in human form with that all to well known wolf grin.

"yes it is. Thankfully…"

Alarmed at the sudden deep and majestic voice, she looked towards her right, over renesemee and saw a man that looked about 20 leaning on a tree. He had straight black hair that went over his left eye, but not enough to hide a black eye patch.

His clothes consisted of all black. Black fingerless gloves, a black net shirt, black pants with chains, black converse shoes, and a black trench coat. He had a piercing on his lip, his cartilage, his eyebrow, and, from what she could see, his nipples.

The smell that flowed through her nostrils was not human, vampiric, nor werewolf. Her eyebrows pushed together and formed a confused line as she smelt the husky scent again and again.

Bella heard a rustle beside her and looked up to see her family, Carlisle at the front.

"and who may you be?" Carlisle's voice was calm and patient even though they had just came out from a huge dilemma.

The man's lips twitched a bit, seeming to avoid smirking as he looked up at them to reveal sapphire blue eyes to say "my name is not your concern at this point in time."

His voice lingered in Bella's ears, something about it was so…familiar.

"Have we met before?" The words flowed so easily from her mouth that she was surprised. Talking to him was so easy, yet she didn't know why. In none of the memories that she could remember was this man but she couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia that kept coming every time he spoke. It was like talking to someone in which she couldn't remember their name yet she's known them for a long time. The problem was, she didn't know him…as she has remembered before, he wasn't in any of her memories from being neither vampire nor human.

Finally tearing her gaze away from the strange man, she looked over her side to find that Edward had a frustrated look on his face. She recognized this expression from somewhere…

_I remember now, it was from when we first met…when he tried to read my mind, but if that's so, then that means…_

She looked over at the man, looking him over once again. This was getting complicated, if what she thought was right, then he might be a powerful foe.

Something rustled again and she looked over to find that some of the vampires that helped them were lingering at the forest, torn between staying and finding who this person is, and leaving to go back from whence they came. Most of them though, had already gone from the scene.

There was a tug at the end of her sleeve and she looked down to see renesemee pulling repeatedly at her arm. Bella bent down to her height and picked her up, then stood.

"What's wrong?"

She expected renesmee to touch her cheek and send her images of what she wanted, but she did something she did not ever expect to happen…she spoke.

Renesmee pointed over the man and said "don't you remember mommy? That's Jeremy."


	2. I want you

**Sorry its taken so long to update this but here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**What do you want?**

Everything was silent after Renesmee spoke. The ones that had lagged behind before, unsure whether to stay or go were now firmly planted on the ground, curiosity gleaming in their eyes.

Then everything moved at once. The man disappeared from view, reappeared in front of bella, took renesmee, who was all to willing to go, and reappeared in the same spot he had been standing. Jacob, who had been in shock before, jumped up and tore out of his jeans by transforming into a large wolf. Jacob stood in front of them and leaned back on his hind legs, a growl ripping itself from his throat as he got ready to lunge.

Carlisle appeared beside Jacob and put a hand on his shoulder then said calmly "don't. You might get Renesmee..." Jacog growled ferociously at carlisle but backed off. His fur stood on end and his claws dug into the ground repeatedly as 'Jeremy' stood there, silently observing each one of them with renesmee hoisted on his hip.

Everyone was on edge and bella was furious with herself that her baby had been taken in just a blink of an eye. She hadn't even seen him move. Noon that she had known had ever moved that fast, not even Edward. All throughout her time of knowing about the supernatural, she had thought that vampires and werewolves were the fastest you could get but this man... It put her on edge to know this because she knew if he had the speed to beat them, he most likely had the strength.

"Who are you?" She asked.

This time the man answered "Jeremy, as...umm..." He looked at renesmee. "What do they call you now?" He asked the question as if she had been called by another name at some point in time. This confused and intrigued bella.

Renesmee smiled broadly and siad proudly "Renesmee but Jake and the others made my nickname nessie"

One side of his lips pulled up into a crooked smile much like Edwards as he said "Nessie eh? Heh. She always had a thing for weird names..." He turned back to them and said "As 'nessie' said, I am Jeremy."

Bella went on defensive mode and saw the statement as an insult and became even more curious and cautious about who he was.

It was Edward who spoke next and when bella looked over at him, she saw that he was speaking through clenched teeth. "What do you want with our daughter?"

The man's eyebrows raised as he looked at bella then Edward "Your daughter?"

For some reason Bella's heart clenched and she instinctively brought her hand up to her chest to try to stifle the sudden pain. Bella then realized what she was doing and immediately put her hand down.

The movement didn't go unnoticed as Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob's eyes flickered up to her. She gave them a reassuring nod and looked back up to the man whom she found was staring at her.

She ignored the throb in her chest and repeated Edwards question except this time, she used his name. "Jeremy. What do you want with our daughter?"

The man smiled and said while setting renesmee down in front of him "I don't want 'nessie'." He looked up. "I want you."


	3. A dress with a corset

_Ok to get things started I thank bebepantheon and kiki4729 for reviewing my story. I'm sorry to those who favorited and put my story on alert because I cant remember your names, and its to far back in my email for me to take the time to go at least 16 pages back looking for it. Jeremy certainly is a mysterious figure isn't he? I apologize for not tending to this story, I've just had to juggle a lot of drama at once but I'm back! Now onward with the story! ^-^_

………………………………

* * *

Bella froze on the spot. The man was staring at her. It took a while to register in her brain that Edward was growling ferociously and being held back by Alice, and Jasper.

"I wont let you hurt her!" Edward growled protectively as Renesmee ran up to the group.

As everyone tried to hide Renesmee, Bella seemed to be stone. She didn't move. She didn't breathe.

The others that had stayed were no longer there, something ominous had overcome the field and none of them wanted anything to do with it.

Jeremy started to walk forward towards Bella, and in an instant Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were in front of her.

"It's time for you to remember who you really are…Julie." Her eyes widened in surprise as she clutched her head, an image making itself known in her head. It was her. She was dressed in a dress with a corset underneath. It seemed to be in the beginning of the 1900's, but that wasn't possible.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Edward broke free, and lunged at Jeremy.

"Edward no!"

Bella's voice sounded through the clearing as she pushed herself through the Carlisle and Emmett. It was too late. In a second, Jeremy had pinned Edward to the ground with his foot.

"Don't mess with me you 'vampire'." He brought his hands up to put quotes around the word vampire which confused Bella yet again. This was starting to make her head hurt. Can vampires even get headaches?

The long forgotten Renesmee came into the middle of the clearing and put her little hands on her hips saying. "Mommy its mean to pretend you don't know someone."

She looked at her daughter with her mouth open, unable to reply. To her daughter, this was a well known man and she was being rude not to recognize him. It was obvious Renesmee knew him.

Just who was this man.

* * *

_Gosh darnit I can't seem to make them long enough. Oh well. Its up to you whether you want me to reveal who Jeremy is in the next chapter. Just review and say yes or no. _


	4. Bloodied Fangs

_Ok special thanks to those who reviewed (NotSoSlightlyCrazy, the anonymous reviewer under the name Yes!, Grey'shypotheticlyspeaking, and once again kiki14729) Also thanks to the one who favorited, Will love ever come, and to those who put my story on story alert, NotSoSlightlyCrazy, SON1C, and skyraven88. I am half asleep while writing this so if it turns out to be boring or confusing just tell me. I know I haven't really talked about the other wolves but lets just say that leah and seth don't really know whats going on, because of something Jeremy is doing. The cullens and Jacob have not noticed they are gone. Hmm I wonder why???_

………………………………

* * *

Bella realized that she had dropped her hands. Her daughters frustration at her not 'remembering' him reached its peak as she turned to Jeremy, pointed at Bella and said "MAKE her remember"

Jeremy grinned and as his lip rings moved she found that it made her feel like…like whenever she and Edward kiss. She stomped the feeling down saying to herself _I'm married and I have a child, I shouldn't be having these feelings. _

Before she knew what was going on, she felt herself being slammed onto the ground. Her first instinct was to resist, but it was useless. This man was much more powerful than her. She realized then that no one was helping her and she took a moment to glance around her, and what she found scared her out of her wits. The whole family, aside from Jacob and Rosalie who were trying to keep Renesmee a safe distance away from the scene, was pounding away at something invisible. It was like a wall, or a shield of some kind that was keeping them away from her.

Looking back at the man she saw him grinning still as he said "It's time for you to come back Julie." He waved his hand over her face slowly, and then everything started to go black.

Just before she went under, she asked him "who are you?"

She felt him leaning upwards to where he was sitting on her as he said "My name is Jeremy, and I am your eternal lover my dear."

The shock kept her awake just long enough to widen her eyes a bit, but with another wave of his hand, she was unconscious.

The Cullen family stopped as they stared at Bella. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving.

It was Edward who spoke first. "what did you do to her." He was unbelievably calm for what was going on, maybe he was in shock.

Jeremy stood up and said "just watch. You don't know her like you think you do." A growl came from Jacob as he lunged at the shield in his wolf form. This was his best friend, and his imprints mother. He felt a sort of obligation to protect her. Jeremy turned and looked at him and as Jacob connected with the invisible wall, electricity shot through his system. He let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground not moving. Renesmee ran over to him, shocked that Jeremy would do that to him. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes she pleaded "don't hurt Jake. He's my wolfie."

Jacob was not able to move but he could hear just fine. He mustered up enough strength to say in his mind _Edward get Rosalie to get nessie away from here._ Edward nodded and looked over at Rosalie. She nodded, not needing to hear any words. She was a blur as she appeared beside Renesmee and picked her up.

Jeremy turned around, not interested in what happened to Renesmee just yet. Renesmee shouted out to him "Please tell mommy to change me back!!"

Jeremy showed no indication of recognition but Renesmee calmed once he reached in his pocket and brought out a knife.

Edward knew that he shouldn't be concerned with it, Bella's skin was as hard and unbreakable as his, but this man was so powerful he hadn't even had to struggle to hold bella down. Carlisle and the others watched him carefully, as dread came over them knowing that they weren't able to get to them from there. He held Esme's hand as they watched what he was doing to their daughter. Yes they had come to think of her as one of their own and it pained them to see this and not be able to do anything about it.

By then Rosalie and Renesmee were gone and Emmett was standing beside Edward both having a grim expression that said they wanted to rip bella away from him. Emmet was usually happy go lucky, but once one of his own family members were involved, he got dead serious.

Alice and jasper stood next to each other, both with pained expressions on their faces. Alice couldn't see into the future with Jacob and Jasper had a load of feelings running through his system at once, mostly anger and worry.

Jeremy raised the knife to his wrist and slit through it, blood dripping down from it onto Bella's lips.

Jasper was surprised that his body wasn't reacting to the sight of the blood dripping down from the man's wrist and Alice's eyes flicked up to him, smiling at him momentarily.

The man lowered his wrist down onto bella's mouth and spread her lips to let the blood dripped down her throat.

Bella's eyes suddenly flew open and her hands flew to his wrist as she bit into it. He let out a groan of discomfort as she bit viscously into his wrist, pulling more blood into her system. Her eyes went wide as they started to go from side to side impossibly fast, as if she was remembering something.

Jeremy's breathing became labored and he knew he had to stop her or else she would drain him dry. Ripping her off of him, he fell down on his bottom and held his wrist as it healed instantly. Looking back up at bella, she had her head tilted back, blood that hadn't made itself into her mouth was running down the sides of her mouth and down her chin. Her mouth was open slightly but just enough to reveal blood stained fangs.

* * *

_Well I made it longer than the others, I hope you liked it, I had a bit of fun writing at the end of this part. _


	5. Bella whats going on?

_Hehe thanks to those who reviewed my story, I absolutely LOVE you all!! ^-^ Now more for you!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot._

………………………………

* * *

Bella's head dropped to where it was hanging limply, her hair making it so no one could see her face. A thumping sound suddenly invaded everybody's ears, and it was not Jacob.

Edwards mouth dropped open as Bella's skin gained color, and her heart started thumping as if she was human. Her hair started to grow longer until it covered the ground around her. She brought her hand up to her mouth and wiped the blood off her chin.

Standing up, her hair fell to just below her bottom, and it was board straight. He looked at her disbelieving as he reached out and realized the shield wasn't there any more.

In just a blur, he was by her side. She turned her head towards his and he sucked in a breath as he noticed her eyes were hazel. He had so many questions. How did this happen? How did her heart start pumping again? How did her hair grow and straighten like that and what the fuck is going on with her eyes?

She looked at him with a blank expression as he reached up to touch her cheek. In a second, she had a hold of his wrist, her face taking on a fierce expression as she threw him across the field, towards Jeremy.

He disappeared and reappeared in beside her. Edward broke a multitude of trees before he finally stopped.

Esme made a move to go towards her but Carlisle stopped her. Instead he called out to her "Bella? What's going on?"

The long forgotten Jacob was instantly up as soon he could move. He took a step towards Bella and she took a moment to glance at him. Jacob took a double take as soon as he saw her. He was so stunned he sat down without even knowing it.

Bella smirked a bit and then turned her attention towards Carlisle.

"I am not the Bella you knew. My old name is Julia. And he…" She gestured to Jeremy beside her "is my lover."

Edward appeared next to Carlisle in a blur and looked at Bella painfully and said carefully "Bella….what are you talking about?"

She sighed dramatically and Jeremy leaned down to her, while watching Edward and deliberately whispered so he could hear, "why don't we show him, he obviously doesn't get it."

Bella grinned and bit her lip as she looked at Jeremy. Turning around, she reached up and grazed her fingers across his cheek. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. His gaze seemed to burn into hers as he slowly lowered his lips and ghosted them over hers. Closing her eyes, she forgot everybody else was there and pushed her lips against his. They were perfectly warm. Not burning like Jacob's and ice cold like Edwards.

A growl brought her back to the present and she pulled back against her own judgment. Looking over to her side, she saw Edward about to pounce, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh gosh. You always did have a thing for the extreme." She glared at him knowing that he knew what exactly she was referring to.

"Bella…I thought I was doing what was best for you whe-"

In a flash she had him by his throat, his feet at least 9 inches off the ground. A snarl ripped from her throat as she said venomlessly "you left me Edward. You did it of your own will. If it weren't for Renesmee, I would rip your throat out and burn it so you could never heal."

Jasper's gasps for breath were heard from across the clearing. Her eyes flickered to him and she noticed that he was on the floor looking desperately at her with pained eyes.

Carlisle took a step towards her which she stopped by holding up a hand. The same force that had stopped them before stopped him and he was alarmed when he saw no remorse in her eyes.

Edward went limp in her arms and his eyes clouded over with pain as he said "do what you want bella, I deserve it."

With that, she let her hand go but as soon as the cullen family thought it was over, she had twirled around and planted her foot in Edwards stomach, sending him flying across the field which was about as long as a football field.

In a flash, she was standing flying right above him seemingly by only pushing off one foot. He looked at her, memorizing her features for the last time before he went crashing into so many trees he lost count.

She landed gracefully in front of him and leaned down, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Snap the fuck out of it Edward! You need to get a fucking life and stop obsessing over mine! Your such a fucking pansy, I can't stand your ass so until you grow some balls, don't talk to me." He teeth were bared and he noticed she didn't have any fangs anymore.

Looking at her as she turned around, he felt overwhelming sadness come over him. He had lost his mate. His one true love, and his best friend. Getting up, he ran off, only a blur as his breathing became erratic with the realization. He came to the clearing that he had once shared those precious moments with Bella and howled in pain as his heart clenched. The pain was unbearable. Dropping to his knees, he let his head fall back as he let out a growl that sounded off the trees for miles.

_**~Back at the clearing~**_

Bella turned around, her anger was all coming out at once. Things she had waved off as nothing were coming to the surface and were magnified now that she had become her true self. She couldn't help but feel a tug of loss as Edward left. Yes, she had in fact loved him but that was nothing compared to what she and Jeremy had been through.

Disappearing, she reappeared right beside Jeremy and waited for the onslaught of anger, but it was Alice who surprised her.

"You…" Bella looked at her casually "BITCH!! How could you do that to him?! He loved you!"

I looked at her and masked the sudden blast of pain as I listened to her, but again she surprised her. Alice turned to Jeremy and, without knowing it, she crouched into a fighting stance and screeched "And it all because of YOU!! Life was going just fine without YOU!! Why the hell did you have to come in and fuck it all up!"

Jasper touched her arm, probably attempting to calm her down, but she was having none of that. Bella's eyes flickered to all of the Cullens. Their eyes were flickering from Bella to Alice. Seemingly surprised by her outburst. Emmett though, seemed to be happy with it. His arms were crossed across his chest as he looked at Alice with a satisfied look on his face, as though she was saying everything he wanted to say…except less girly and emotional.

Jeremy looked at Alice with an amused look on his face, as if thinking to himself, I'd like to see you try and hurt me. Bella's heart fluttered at the sight of his smiling face but mentally shook herself out of it and came back to the task at hand. She needed to end this and fast, if not, she would end up feeding on one of them out of sheer impulse and she did NOT want to do that to them after all they had done for her.

"You're a horrid person! What have you done to my bella!"

His simple answer was "I made her remember who she was."

Alice's eyes clouded over for a moment but came back after about 30 seconds.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I SEE YOU IN MY VISIONS?!?!"

Both him and Bella looked at each other and broke out into a smile, which only flared Alice's anger even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS SMILING ABOUT?!?!"

Bella composed herself and said with a slight smirk "that's Jeremy's power"

Alice was taken aback for a moment and allowed curiosity to come through "what are you talking about?"

Bella gestured to him as she said "His power is all mental. He can block mental attacks like say if Jane or Alec were trying to use their power on him, it would just come off as an annoying buzz in his ear. That's mostly why Edward can't hear my thoughts. He has projected some of his power into my body the last time I di-" She stopped herself and decided to take another approach as Carlisle, Alice and Jasper looked at her with curiosity gleaming in their eyes. "the last time we saw each other. My power mostly consists of the physical, like moving objects, freezing them, exploding them, keeping them from coming into a certain area, etc. The last time we were together, I projected my power of 'shielding' which you all experienced tonight.

Once again Jacob was dumbfounded. Bella had almost forgotten about him. His head was turned towards the direction where Rosalie and Renesmee had run off to. The imprint compelling him to go make sure she was alright.

Smiling at him, she nodded towards the woods and he took off, only to find Leah and Seth lying limp on the ground about 2 miles down with Rosalie and Renesmee shaking them.

* * *

_Aren't I the queen of cliff-hangers? Hahaha! My heart went out to Edward's pain as I wrote about his sorrow. __L Don't worry, I have much more in store for Edward! I surprised myself with this chapter, I have never written this much. I am so proud of myself!_


End file.
